


Pegging

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, fantasizing about others outside the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Scott needs this some times
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 11





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic two of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet.

Pegging

He leaned down on his hands and knees on the bed as Jean tightened the straps on the harness. He was grateful for the googles he was wearing so he could look down at the ground to hide his face. They both knew he needed this some times and they both knew how much it embarrassed him. Jean knew him well enough not to try to convince him his desires were normal, he already knew that but it didn’t stop the embarrassment. 

Jean moved behind him then and began to work a finger slick with lube into him. She never spoke while doing this and he didn’t have to give her any direction because he trusted her completely. This was all about letting him deal with the things he repressed about himself so as she pulled the finger out and moved the toy against him. It pushed in easily and he looked back down. It used to be a lot harder as it took him forever to relax but the more they’d done this the easier it was. Jean began to thrust harder and harder in and out as he closed his eyes and pretended it wasn’t Jean doing this but instead someone else. Some times it was Logan, some times it was other men he’d felt an attraction to and he knew Jean had to see the images of these fantasies but she never judged him for them just like didn’t judge her for hers.

He just enjoyed the fantasy of giving up all control to someone else and all too soon Jean was pulling him up with her tk so he was forced to stand on his knees as she fucked him with the dildo and all too soon he was climaxing without even touching himself. Jean gentle let him down on the bed before she pulled out of him and left the room. He didn’t know what she did when she left after this it was the one thing they never talked about and just like always he put it out of his mind and closed his eyes having satisfied the itch he wouldn’t need this again for a while.

The End


End file.
